The two barbarions
by nick-mi
Summary: A team of two childhood friends must overcome everything in thier path in order to save their people. However, first they must be accepted by thier elder!
1. The two barbariansDen of evil

We had traveled far from the northlands. We were the perfect team as children and our elders saw that. They sent us to train our skills before we could return home and to help people as we go. I am Nick, a master barbarian of swords. My childhood friend and ally is Andy, a barbarian master in the throwing arts. We had always trained together as children so we could almost read each other's thoughts.  
We decided we would get to it right away. We went over to the oldest woman in the camp. We could tell she had gained knowledge with her age. "Hello, I am Akara, who might you two be?" I told her our story. "We have come her to increase our fighting skills while trying to stem off the evils of the world." Slowly Akara thought about what we said, finally she broke the harsh silence and told us. "Our numbers are few, yet our enemies are strengthening in numbers. They will never stop increasing their numbers until you kill the overseers." Akara sighed. "However if you can take out the overseers of the demons, our rogues will be able to finish off the rest without much trouble. They will fall without their leaders. Right now they are amassing in the Den of evil. If you can kill Corpsefire we will be safe for the time. There are monsters on the way so be careful" We said our goodbyes and headed outside.  
On the way out we checked our supplies, we had no gold, at all. I had a short sword, buckler, and 4 minor healing potions. Andy had the same thing as me except he had 60 javelins instead of a short sword. We went out cautiously. "So, our first real combat experience . . .to think we never thought we would face the day Nick?" I just shrugged and said, "You just keep the monsters off my back with some throwing support." We moved along and saw 2 zombies guarding a chest. I signaled Andy to cover me, I ran towards the zombies, they saw me and advanced towards me. I charged the zombie on the left and slashed down, taking off his arm. I then turned my body with the sword outstretch, cutting the second zombie in two. I suddenly felt a crash to my side, as the zombie hit me with his other hand. I was stunned momentarily, I recovered and whirled around to find him lying on the ground with a javelin through his back. Andy came over to me with a smug grin on his face. I ignored him and opened the chest, I found a hard leather armor in. I took it saying, "This will suit me better, seeing as how I will be taking most of the damage" I put it on and continued to the den of evil. We found some more monsters and treasure. We entered into the den of evil. Suddenly I saw some gargantuan beasts. They came at me, I knew he was stronger than me. I searched deep inside of me and released a massive bash and he died instantly. "Where the hell did that come from?" Andy asked as he looked skeptically at me. I replied, "I looked deep within myself and asked our ancestors to aid me. They taught me the skill bash. They said whenever we needed aid, to look deep within ourselves, and if we were worthy, they would teach us something in how to aid our quest." Andy thought about what I said. "Alright, let me try" Andy closed his eyes and tried to look deep within himself. He finally opened his eyes. "They said they have nothing to teach me yet." I told him it would was ok, and that we should continue onto our journey.  
We continued through, we would stop and take a healing potion when it was necessary. We moved on and found a group of zombies. In that group of zombies was Corpsefire. We then got down to make sure they didn't know we were there. "Andy, how many javelins do you have left?" He replied, "I have more then enough, I picked up some from a fallen." Good I thought to myself. "Ok throw a few in there, you will kill or damage some of them while at the same make them come after us. We will be able to control them better if they come to us" Just as I suspected they came out when they were attacked. Corpsefire ordered them towards us. I looked into his cold empty eye sockets. You could tell the hatred he had for the living. I knew then that the demon must die today. I slashed at the zombie in front of me. As soon as one died another rushed right up to take its place. I glanced behind me and saw that Andy was nowhere to be seen. I faced back the zombies I swung my sword and decapitated the zombie, just then I saw a javelin fly through the air from the right. I watched it as it pierced right through Corpsefire. As I saw the javelin go through him, it suddenly turned blue. I slashed my sword one last time killing the final zombie. Then I saw Andy finally, he was picking up his new javelin. I went over to him. "Nice thinking Andy" He looked at me. "Thanks, this has a magical property to it. It must of taken some of Corpsefire's magic with it because it is very cold at the metal tip." I nodded. "Well we might as well head back to camp. I have a feeling the camp will be overjoyed to hear what we have done." We took a town portal and opened it. By this time it was late at night. So we went to our little tent and slept. The first day had been eventful to say the least.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE:I have read a few stories, I find that I they do not go in depth enough. I will go one chapter is one quest. I have played this game through many times. Although this is my first story this is not my first piece of work published on the web. I have 4 guides to LLD's.(low level duelers). I work relatively fast. I will have to take breaks when I go to my mom's house though. This will be very in depth. Give me some feedback. The next chapter should be up at the very latest, next Sunday. (I am going to my moms this Wednesday until Thursday. See ya 


	2. Bloodraven

"NO! Stay away from me!" I was trapped within a circle of unheard looking demons. They had just killed Andy. I knew that I could never defeat them. Then all of a sudden they were gone, in it's place was an old wise looking man . . . . our elder. He had a white looking aura around him. He spoke in a kind voice. "My son, never give up. Have courage and have faith in yourself. I will guide you along on your journey. Now, you close your eyes." I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I was back on my cot in the rogue encampment. "Was it only a dream . . ." I pondered on it. I saw Andy over sleeping on his back, his javelins were close to hand incase we needed him. I decided we had slept enough. I walked over to Andy and gently shook him. "Andy wake up. It is time to go." He slowly stirred. "Alright I'm up"  
We walked over Kaysha. "Listen, Bloodraven has arisen from the dead. She is raising dead from our Graveyard. If you can destroy Bloodraven than the dead will not arise around here at all. We will be able to push back all of the monsters to at least the stony field." She put a rare smile on her face. "Thanks to you now, we have all monsters pushed back to the cold plains. We have a rogue named Flavie out there to hold them back. We need you to go now, kill Bloodraven with vengeance!" With that we set out to see Charsi to see if we could better equip ourselves. Andy walked over and talked with her a little bit. Andy always was one to flirt. I looked over and saw nothing I could use. Andy however, came over with a new sash. It was red so it probably gave a little bit of fire resist. He told me. "I will probably need this, Charsi told me that groups of fallen have shamans. They tend to cast a lot of fire spells. Here I bought you one too" He handed it over to me. "Thanks you." I could feel the magical properties in it. Since we now had belts we decided to go over to Akara. We bought some more healing potions from her and set out on our way.  
We set out on the waypoint that we acquired yesterday. It is always weird going through a waypoint. You don't just teleport, but you make a rip in the dimension and go through to another rip. It always shakes me up at least.  
I arrived first to secure the area. I was always supposed to go in, and Andy would come in one minute later. I noticed a group of rouges over to my left. They did not look like regular rogues. I decided to wait for Andy. When Andy arrived I said to him. " I do not think those are regular rogues, follow me and keep your guard up. If ever we run into a champion or overseer, make sure to chill them." Andy nodded. We walked through the cold plains slowly, coming upon a group of monsters here and there. We saw a large group, no more like a colony of fallens and shamans. Then we saw an overseer. Akara told us about him. He was named Bishabosh. We would need to take him out, otherwise he would just resurrect the shamans which in turn would resurrect the fallens, unless we could freeze some of the shamans, thus stopping the resurrection. "Andy, this is not going to be easy. Throw some javelins at the shamans, then fall back so the fallens will chase us, leaving them easy prey." Andy threw two javelins, each one instantly shattering two shamans. "FALL BACK, FALL BACK!" We ran back as the fallens followed us. All of a sudden we turned around, throwing a javelin and slashing down with the sword instantly killing both. The rest of the group ran in every which way panicking. I saw the fallen I killed drop a red hued scimitar. I picked it up and felt the magical properties in it. I took out a scroll and identified the magical properties. It boosted its damage by adding jagged ridges on the sword. It also added a little electric shock in it. "Lucky you, just what you needed." I looked at Andy. "Yeah, it is quite nice, we should go after Bishabosh while his fallens are scattered. "Yeah, lets go".  
We headed back to the camp. There were four shamans along with the overseer himself. They took up a V-formation. I saw this and looked deep within myself. "Elders, I ask you to help me in this battle" "We will strengthen all of your swords skills. You have deemed yourself worthy of this gift. Now go use it to benefit your people!"  
All of a sudden, I was back on the battlefield. I yelled and charged in. I saw the shaman on my left attempt to hit me. Feeling my new skill. I hit more accurate and harder then ever before. The shaman was dead before he knew what hit him. All of a sudden I all four of them shot fireballs at me. I dodged the first on by moving to the left, while putting up my shield and blocking two more. The fourth one was unavoidable. It hit me right in my back. My belt took some of the damage but I could feel the burns on my back. All of a sudden I felt two cold chills go by me. I saw two of the demons instantly shattered by Andy's javelin. I took up my charge with renewed energy. I put my shield up and blocked two new fire bolts coming towards me. I reached the last shaman. I slashed diagonally sending electric shocks through him. His charred carcass dropped to the ground. I looked at Bishabosh as he sneered at me. "You will not defeat me!" As he said this he charged at me. He swung his puny knife. I blocked his attack with my shield. I swung at him with all of the ferocity that my bash would allow me. He was instantly damaged. Then with the physical damage the lighting damage took affect. He stumbled. "NICK MOVE NOW!" I jumped to the left as a javelin flew through Bishabosh's chest shattering him instantly. If it had not been Andy and I, I would have been impaled right now instead of our enemy. I took a healing potion and I could begin to feel my back starting to heal. "Andy, you dog! Always trying to get the kill for yourself." He smirked "Hey now, I just saved your ass!" I laughed "I am not even going to argued with you. Lets get going, I think that is the graveyard right over there."  
We entered the graveyard with the feeling of plain and utter disgust. People who had been buried were now being raised against there will. As if someone read my thoughts two skeletons came lumbering right up to us. They crumbled with ease, then we saw Bloodraven, she was standing inside of a fence by a tree with dead rogues hung from it. The look of it made us run in without even thinking. Before we knew it, we were being overwhelmed! Just when I thought we were going to die Andy yelled at the top of his lungs. All of a sudden I felt more aware of everything. I blocked the attack from a skeleton, turning around and shattering his bones everywhere. I yelled "ANDY GO AFTER BLOODRAVEN, I WILL TAKE CARE OF HER MINIONS!" Andy managed to slip out. While he was trying to take care of Bloodraven I had my own hands full with the surround undead. I hacked and slashed, drinking a healing potion or two. Finally after killing the last zombie I looked to see Andy fighting valiantly. He was throwing with more skill then I had ever seen before. Although I guessed the elders gave him those two new skills, but even with those two new skills he was still loosing. I looked around and saw a javelin that Andy had used. I picked it up and threw it with all of my might. It impaled her right arm, making her unable to use her bow. With that Andy threw a javelin. It went in her head and came out the other end. All of a sudden a lighting bolt came out from the sky striking Bloodraven's now dead body. We looked around. All the carnage we saw. . . . . All of this had been done by Diablo. "You will fall Diabl.," I told myself. After that, we opened up a town portal and went to talk to Kaysha. "I am impressed. Although you managed to kill Bloodraven, I still doubt your skills. I am going to give you two mercenaries. One for" I cut in "Thank you for the offer Kaysha, but we fight alone. You have good intentions, but we do not need them to come along" She looked at us blankly. "Alright, but if you ever change your mind just come back to me!" She then walked away from us. We didn't want to make them feel unwanted, but we always fought together. "Well Andy, lets go relax for the rest of the day." With that we went off to go eat. 


End file.
